Heat Haze Days
by Rin8799
Summary: The Generation of Miracles woke up and agreed to meet in a park. Somehow... It started to be a never-ending cycle with the girl they love dying in different ways each time. Not wanting to repeat it again, they only have one ending to think of.


**Heat Haze Days**

~Generation of Miracles~

Kuroko woke up to the sound of his alarm. He sat on his bed and checked his phone. It was around nine, August 15.

'Let's meet up on the park everyone-ssu!'

'Sure. I have nothing to do anyway.'

'Okay~ how does twelve sounds?'

'It will be hot In the middle of the day Satsuki'

'Eh? But I'm already here Akashi-kun'

'Why are you in the park in the middle of summer-nanodayo?'

'Momocchi you're not with Aominecchi?'

'I was just about to pick her up but she already left'

'I brought snacks for Muk-kun! A new flavor of Maiubo. Also I have information of a new strong Shogi player Akashi-kun

'Be there at twelve Sa-chin'

'I think it will be fun. I'll be there Satsuki'

Kuroko red all the messages in the group. Still a bit dizzy Kuroko typed on his phone, 'Since Akashi-kun already declared it. Let's all meet up at twelve'

Not long later the others replied.

'Sure'

'Got it Kurokocchi~'

'Fine-nanodayo'

That was the reason right now Kuroko and Momoi are sitting on the swing, rocking back and forth with Aomine and Kise pushing them at the back. Murasakibara was eating his new flavor maiubo while listening to Akashi's talking about the new player Momoi just told him. Midorima was the last to arrived, with no lucky item seen around. Momoi asked Aomine to stop pushing and he did, it made Kise stop pushing Kuroko as well.

"Midorin~ you didn't bring your lucky item?" Momoi asked with her cute voice. It attracted all of the Generation of Miracles' attention. Midorima fixed his glasses as he scoffed.

"Of course I brought it. Today's lucky item is glasses-nanodayo. I already wore one-nanodayo" Midorima answered. The others went 'oh~'. Aomine and Kise leant on the fences around the swing. It was not long till a sound of a barking dog was heard. First only Momoi realized it, actually... Only Momoi realized it. She stood from her swing and walked near to the barking sound. She found a white-black dog barking happily at her.

"It's... It's... It's SO CUTE!" Momoi shouted and literally made the protective boys went to her, worried of her shouting. Till they saw Momoi gently hugging a black-white dog, a smile clearly on her face. "It's so cute! Right? Right?" Momoi asked the boys. Not wanting to disappoint her all of them answered yes.

"Wait something is familiar with that dog-nanodayo"

"Eh? What could it- wait it is... Something-ssu..."

"Oi what could be so fami- eh it does feel..."

"His eyes. Looks a lot like Tetsuya"

"It's true. Look Kuro-chin that dog's eyes look a lot like yours"

"Eh! It is. Looks a lot like Tetsu-kun! Then why don't we name him Nigou?" Momoi asked. Kuroko cannot help it since he doesn't have the heart to decline Momoi. Actually... All of the Generation of Miracles boys doesn't have the heart to decline Momoi since all of them fell in love long ago. All of them just answered yes. Now the situation was back as it is. Murasakibara, Akashi and Midorima talking with Aomine and Kise watching Momoi and Kuroko. Kuroko and Momoi was back sitting on the swing, now with Nigou on Momoi's lap.

'I want to be Nigou' was the boys thinking. Momoi was happily brushing Nigou's back. Then he look up to all of them and smiled.

"You know, I kind of hate summer" Momoi mentioned and it took all of them off guard. It's not like Momoi to mention something she hate so flatly. Yet, none of them can say anything back. They were all just silently observing their girl brushing Nigou. Nigou jumped from Momoi's lap suddenly and ran to chase after Nigou. Momoi shouted, "Hey! Wait!"

She ran after Nigou, out of the park. She was chasing while the six boys silently ran behind her, trying not to get too far away from her. Nigou ran to the streets while the lights were green for passerby. Momoi ran after Nigou while the six boys had just arrived to the street and they saw the green light turn red.

"Satsuki!/Momoi-san!/Momocchi!/Momoi!/Sa-chin!" The Generation of Miracles boys desperately shouted. But it was too late. Suddenly a truck ran to Momoi's way. Her body went flying a few meters away and from around her pools of blood. The scent of blood disgust the boys, yet they can't care about that. In front of them the girl they love died. The heat haze was making them dizzy and it made them tilted. Their expression were unbelievable and non of them muttered anything,

They saw Nigou from afar as if he turned to a boy with red hair though at the end it turned black. His eyes red and his height around Aomine's. The boy was wearing a black sweater with white lining and smirking, the boy walked to them and whispered to the six of them, "This is the real thing".

Everything turn black.

In an endless room with countless clocks on the wall the red-haired boy painted a broken clock red with blood as he suddenly disappear afterwards.

* * *

Akashi woke up to the sound of loud crickets. It was eight at August 15 and he checked his phone.

'Let's meet up on the park everyone-ssu!'

'Sure. I have nothing to do anyway.'

'Okay~ how does twelve sounds?'

He red Kise, Aomine and Momoi's messages and it reminded him of the dream he just had. He prayed a little that it will stay as a dream, yet he can remember what happened clearly and he started to doubt himself. Akashi typed to his phone.

'It will be hot In the middle of the day Satsuki' not long later the reply came.

'Eh? But I'm already here Akashi-kun'

'Why are you in the park in the middle of summer-nanodayo?'

'Momocchi you're not with Aominecchi?'

'I was just about to pick her up but she already left'

'I brought snacks for Muk-kun! A new flavor of Maiubo. Also I have information of a new strong Shogi player Akashi-kun

'Be there at twelve Sa-chin'

Akashi sighed to himself, Momoi really is his weakness as he can't seem to say no to her. Also the thought of a strong opponent interest him. The emperor typed back 'I think it will be fun. I'll be there Satsuki'. Not long after Kuroko messaged 'Since Akashi-kun already declared it. Let's all meet up at twelve'

And so it happened exactly as what Akashi dreamt.

"You know, I kind of hate summer" Momoi mentioned and Akashi's feelings went alarmed. He thought of his dream and he didn't want it to happen. Nigou jumped from Momoi's lap and Momoi was about to ran after her. Akashi walked to Momoi and the others seems to do the same. He gave his hand out to Momoi.

"Why don't we go home now?" Akashi asked. Momoi showed a bit of disappointment but the others were also making a pleading face. Akashi noticed it, as if they also had a feeling that he was having.

"Ok" Momoi answered as she let Nigou ran. The boys walked in the front while Momoi walked at their back. They had all made sure she was right behind them and they were all silently praying nothing bad will happen. When they step on the pathway everyone else started pointing to the sky. The boys looked up and saw pole falling from the sky. Yet, no one mention it to Momoi since they thought she was behind them. When they look down they saw Momoi's body laying on the ground a pole stab through her stomach and pools of blood around her. The scent of blood once again disturb the boys and the people nearby started screaming.

From afar they saw the same red-haired boy wearing the black sweater smiling at them as he said "This is the real thing" and mocked them. The heat haze was playing with them and they turned dizzy. It was only slight but they noticed Momoi smiling.

Everything turned black.

* * *

Kise woke up. He took his phone and jacket and ran outside to where he knew Momoi was. He found Aomine, Midorima and Kuroko on the way and in the park they found Akashi and Murasakibara talking with Momoi. Kise thought it was weird. How did they all know she was here? Maybe they have the same dream with him, or is it not a dream?

"This is weird? How did you guys found me here? No one even texted me" Momoi mentioned to them. The six of them look at each other as if they have a feeling of what will happen next. That they have a feeling everything will happen again. Kise ran to Momoi and smiled brightly, trying not to lose his sweet attitude.

"Momocchi let's go to my apartment!" He requested. The others nodding behind him. Momoi agreed and he took her hand and started running, the others following behind.

"Eh? Why in a rush Ki-chan?" Momoi asked. Behind her the truck passed by and a little later poles fell to the ground. Kise still didn't stop running, none of the five boys complain, only Momoi. When they were running up the stairs to cross the street Kise saw Nigou sitting there and it felt like he was smirking, for a second he lost his focus and Momoi's hand slipped free. Momoi slipped and fell down the stairs, her body breaking and her blood painted the stairs red. The scent of blood mixed with the smell of summer. From the place Nigou was sitting on came the red-haired boy. Smirking and seems to mock them.

"This is the real thing" he said again. It made the six boys saw him smirking and it angered him.

Everything turned black.

* * *

Midorima woke up to the sound of his phone messaging. His hand fled to his head, massaging it slowly. Was it a dream or was it actually real? It felt like they have been going for years now. The truck, the poles, the stairs and new things kept killing Momoi. There must be an ending where Momoi don't die, at least... He hoped.

"This is the real thing" the red-haired boys smirked again when they failed to protect her again. And Midorima had enough. Though he can't get a way out.

Murasakibara woke up on his bed. He was desperate to save Momoi, but it feels like nothing is working. Anywhere they went there will still be an accident. He knew the other five knew what is happening, that this had been repeating for what feels like years. It was only repeating on this one day and it kept bothering them.

"This is the real thing" Murasakibara shouted to the air. He's sick of hearing the same phrase over and over again.

* * *

One time, they gave up and only thought of one ending.

Aomine woke up on his messy bed. He opened his phone where he expected Kise had messaged in the group.

'Let's meet up on the park everyone-ssu!'

The same as the repeating cycle he typed down, 'Sure. I have nothing to do anyway.'

'Okay~ how does twelve sounds?'

'It will be hot In the middle of the day Satsuki'

'Eh? But I'm already here Akashi-kun'

'Why are you in the park in the middle of summer-nanodayo?'

'Momocchi you're not with Aominecchi?'

'I was just about to pick her up but she already left' Aomine typed his lie. He got up and took his jacket and his sneaker, he knew where he's going.

'I brought snacks for Muk-kun! A new flavor of Maiubo. Also I have information of a new strong Shogi player Akashi-kun

'Be there at twelve Sa-chin'

'I think it will be fun. I'll be there Satsuki'

'Since Akashi-kun already declared it. Let's all meet up at twelve'

Lazily Aomine typed 'Sure' as he drink a glass of water.

'Got it Kurokocchi~'

'Fine-nanodayo'

"You know, I kind of hate summer" Momoi mentioned and Aomine scoffed a little. All of them silently watched Momoi for how many years petting Nigou gently. Nigou jumped from her lap and all of them knew what will happen next. Momoi shouted, "Hey! Wait!"

Aomine said to all of them when Momoi ran first, "I think all of us are thinking the same thing"

All of them smiled heavily. Akashi ran past all of them. Nigou ran to across the street and Momoi was about to do the same. "Satsuki!" Akashi shouted. He grabbed her hand and pushed her to Kise as his body was struck by the truck. Momoi's eyes widened and tears unconsciously ran down her face. None of them stayed, Kise grabbed her hand and ran.

"Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun was..." Momoi cried. She was running because Kise kept pulling her. Then she looked around, everyone else but Kise, Kuroko, Midorima, Aomine and Murasakibara was pointing to the sky. Kise stopped running and pushed Momoi to Midorima gently and right in time.

"Watch your step-ssu. It can be dangerous Momocchi" Kise smiled. Momoi was confused. Poles stabbed Kise on his stomach and literally killed him, his blood was coloring the road. Momoi screamed but was paused by Midorima. Midorima took her hand and ran toward the stairs. Momoi pulled her hands away from Midorima and stepped backward. Momoi eyed the others angrily.

"Stop this Midorin! Akashi-kun and Ki-chan they... they!" And Momoi can say nothing as she felt herself slipped from the stairs. Momoi closed her eyes awaiting the pain. Instead she felt Midorima's hand pulling her and making her land on Murasakibara.

"Kise already told you to watch your step-nanodayo" Midorima said as he took the toll of pulling Momoi up. He fell down the stairs. Bones breaking and bloods flying, painting the stairs red. Momoi shouted Midorima's name hard. Murasakibara pick Momoi up and carried her princess style. Momoi cannot mutter anything. She stayed silent and let herself be carried by Murasakibara. She thought it was over. Till Murasakibara threw her to Aomine, who had caught her safely.

Momoi prayed it wasn't what she thought it was. When she look at Murasakibara she cried harder, "This is not real... Right? Muk-kun..."

She saw Murasakibara smiling at her. "I'm sorry Sa-chin. This is real" and cement fell on him, he was drown on wet cement and can no more move. Momoi can't feel anything. It all felt weird. Aomine carried her princess style and ran to her house. Momoi was crying. She was crying. Kuroko and Aomine felt guilty for making her look at all of them died. But this is the only way. Aomine time's closer. Aomine put Momoi on the ground gently. He shielded her from above and something was falling on him but Momoi don't know what it is. Suddenly she felt him immobilized, he was smiling warmly toward her and it was bothering her.

"Dai-chan. Hey! Dai-chan... Are you okay?" Momoi asked. Aomine flashed his last smile to her and fell beside her. Momoi got up with the help of Kuroko and when she saw Aomine once again she screamed. Lots of scissors were on his back a few on his head and a few on his feet. Blood came out from where the scissors stabbed. Kuroko grabbed her hand and pulled her to another run. They arrived at her house, Kuroko led her to her room and opened the window. He hugged Momoi tight on the floor.

Momoi with worried voice asked him, "Tetsu-kun? What's happening?"

Kuroko tighten his hug and gently brushed her hair trying to soothe her. He even said, "Calm down Momoi-san"

Behind Kuroko, Momoi saw fire rising. Kuroko tighten his hug once more while Momoi said with hoarse voice, "Fire! Tetsu-kun! Fire!"

"It's okay Momoi-san. I noticed" Kuroko said and let go of his hug. He smiled to her, pick her up and threw her out the window. She landed safely but was still shocked of what Kuroko did. She got up and tried to reach for the now closed window. Instead she saw Kuroko who was smiling warmly at her about to be crush by falling ceiling.

Kuroko saw the red-haired boy who were actually tailing them all the time and smirked at him, "Serves you right"

"**TETSU-KUN!...** **Dai-chan?... Muk-kun?.. Midorin?. Ki-chan? ...Akashi-kun?**"

* * *

Kagami Taiga sat on the endless room with countless clocks. Tears running down his face as he gripped his black sweater with white lining tight, "I never thought they would do that". He stood up and met with a pink-haired girl crying coming toward him and he said, "Sadly, she doesn't want to lose them too".

It's a nice morning at six. Momoi woke up to the sound of her alarm. She sat on her bed and a dog came to her lap. As she pet the dog gently, tears run down her face. She looked to the worried dog in her lap as she muttered, "I failed this time too".


End file.
